Secrets and Lies
by Invisiblegirl16
Summary: "Don't point that gun at me unless you have intentions of pulling the trigger." - Red. The Hood. The Pack. The Flock. All organizations involving high death rates. The same technics yet different goals. You've heard of Little Red Riding Hood, but you haven't heard it like this. In a world where lying's a game and secrets are everything, what's a not-so-little Red to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Story involves cussing, violence, and death - for now, gore is debatable.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"<em>People respond when you tell them there is a great future in front of you, you can leave your past behind." – Joel Osteen<em>

_Uh-huh, I wish._

* * *

><p>The lights are dimmed. The music is loud. The crowd is an ocean of faces, squished together, moving as one.<p>

So no one sees them sneak off down the hall.

* * *

><p><em>And what if your past doesn't leave you alone? As much as I'd love to agree with Osteen, that is not the case for me.<em>

_As for my "great future," well, there's the slight chance I won't have a future. How great does eternal darkness sound? Or being forever locked away?_

* * *

><p>They're against the wall, near the restrooms, his hands on her body.<p>

Only part of her is into his lips on her own, the other part is well aware of the knife she's slipping out of her jacket.

His hand's on her bare thigh, moving up, under her dress.

She breaks the kiss, smiles as her arms slip around his neck.

* * *

><p><em>I had lived with my granny up until she passed away a year or so back. That was when <em>her_ past caught up with _me_ in the form of a letter._

_The Hood is an organization for killers. Well, assassins, really, but what's the difference?_

_My granny was a mentor of sorts, that's why she often disappeared during the day, leaving me to my own devises._

_I didn't want any part of it after I found out. Quite convenient she only revealed her secret after death._

* * *

><p>His eyes are lustful and then something flashes across his face – shock, pain, and then . . . nothing.<p>

She slips out of his grip and he slumps to the floor, lifeless.

* * *

><p><em>If I'm not an assassin then I bet you're wondering what I'm doing killing someone, right?<em>

_Just wait. All will be revealed._

* * *

><p>Pulling the knife from his back, she wipes the blade on the skirt of her dress and smirks.<p>

"You never stood a chance."

* * *

><p>Once clothed in a blue jean jacket and a strapless black dress, she comes out of the alley clad in a white tunic over black leggings that disappear into knee-high boots.<p>

A cloak the color of fresh blood hangs off her shoulders, the hood pulled over her head.

* * *

><p><em>And as for my past being behind me, well, that's the thing about the past . . .<em>

_Sometimes it comes back and bites you in the ass._

* * *

><p>She is a lone figure on the darkened sidewalk as she turns a corner . . .<p>

. . . And stares down the barrel of a Beretta .92.

* * *

><p><em>Or guns you down. . . .<em>

* * *

><p>Her eyes travel from the gun, up the arm, and to the face where a familiar pair of almost pitch-black eyes stare back.<p>

"_Wolf."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**There'll probably be assassins and such of the organizations that may be mentioned or have a brief roll, but saying "I own nothing" is easier than having to name them all.**

**But technically, Fang is mine (R.I.P – worst assassin ever).**

* * *

><p>"<em>Wolf."<em>

The older boy smirks, keeping his aim on her. "Glad to see your memory isn't slipping, Red."

In a flash, her foot shoots up, connecting with the pistol and sending it flying through the air. "My memory isn't the only thing that hasn't slipped," she states, knife to Wolf's neck before he even recovers from the loss of his gun.

He's baffled at first, but his smirk slowly resurfaces and widens. "I can see why The Hood wants you."

"Pfft, yeah, right," she scoffs, grip on the handle tightening. "They only want me, because of my grandmother's blood. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Really?" he asks, skeptical. "That's not what I heard."

Red's eyes narrow. "Oh, yeah? And what exactly did you _hear_?"

"Well, The Pack's been keeping a constant watch on them and they believe that _you _could be the start of a new breed of super assassins."

"A new _breed_? I haven't even _thought _about joining them and they've already downgraded me to a dog?" she rolls her eyes. "Yeah, I _really _want to join them now."

Wolf raises a brow. "If you haven't joined them then how come you killed Fang?"

"Was that his name?" the seventeen-year-old asks. Adds with a shrug. "You're not the only one that _hears _things, Wolf. My granny's death was no accident, but why am I telling _you _this? You already know."

"Look, I knew about her being a target," he admits. "But I didn't think she'd be killed. I just thought the Alpha's would kidnap her."

"And then what?" Red asks scornfully, free hand gripping the front of Wolf's shirt like her life depends on it. "The Pack doesn't do ransom. Whether or not she would've gave them all The Hood's secrets, she would've still been tortured and killed."

She brings her head up and glares suspiciously at the nineteen-year-old. "Which brings me to the most important question: _Why are you here_?"

"Guess. You've been right about everything else so far."

"You're here to kill me?"

Wolf rolls his eyes. "If I had wanted to kill you, I would've done so as soon as you turned the corner."

"Recruitment?"

He scoffs. "The Pack doesn't care _how_ skillful you may be, if your apart of The Hood in any way, shape, or form then the only thing they want you is dead."

Red glares. "You obviously followed me here and then you hold me at gun point. If not recruitment then what? And if you knew I killed Fang, how come you didn't do anything beforehand?"

"Because death for him was the better option. Believe me, he wouldn't have wanted to go back to The Pack if I had had to help him. He is – or rather, _was _– the leader of the Alpha's."

The brunette frowns. "Then why are you here, Wolf? What do you want from me?"

"I'll tell you on one condition," he replies, glancing down at her hands on his person. "Back off and keep your hands where I can see them."

She blinks and then realizes he's referring to the knife still at his throat and her other hand still on his shirt. She lets go and takes a step back. "So, talk."

"I'm here to help."

"When did I need help?"

"Do you honestly think The Hood is going to take no for an answer? Especially when it's coming from someone as qualified as _you_?"

"You sure know a lot about The Hood."

"I told you – constant watch. And it's only a matter of time until they use force."

Red slips the knife into the flap of her cloak. "So what do you suggest?"

Wolf smirks. "We take 'em down. The Hood _and_ The Pack."

"What do you have against The Pack? You're a part of them."

"I was forced just as much as you will be. Priorities get mixed. Right and wrong no longer exist. I grew up wondering who the real enemy was and I still don't know. Not trusting either organization is all I've got."

"What are they trying to do?" Red wonders.

Wolf glimpses up at the dark sky overhead. He turns his head and finds his pistol lying a few feet away. "Nice kick," he comments, going to retrieve it.

Red is quiet, still waiting for an answer.

The boy puts the gun away and looks back at her. "The Hood? I don't really know anymore. Their idea of freeing the world doesn't sound any different from controlling it. I just know that what they've got planned isn't good."

"And The Pack?"

"They're not so different from The Hood. The only difference is that they openly want control. Or to destroy humanity as we all know it – whichever comes first."

A silence falls over them.

Finally, Wolf asks, "So, are you in?"

Red doesn't answer at first. She thinks over the risks, the challenges, the possibilities.

The lingering threat of being forced into an organization that she wants nothing to do with.

And she knows her answer.

"Yeah, I'm in."


End file.
